El Panteón Loud
by RCurrent
Summary: Cuando creyeron que morirían, un poderoso ser las salvaría, y no solo eso, sino que las convertiría en algo mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

**_El Panteón Loud_**

* * *

Sus vidas fueron un infierno, fueron alejadas de su hermano, sus padres fueron asesinados, y ellas dejadas al borde de la muerte, ni siquiera tuvieron piedad con la bebé, o bueno, ella tampoco se salvó, pero como mínimo, le dieron una muerte rápida, pero a las demás, se encargaron de torturarlas, demarcarlas y apalearlas hasta el cansancio, desde las menores hasta las mayores lloraban por piedad, por auxilio, pidiendo a alguien que las sacara de allí, pero entonces, con rocas grandes, golpearon sus cabezas, y "perdieron" el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, cuando todos se fueron una vez desahogada su ira, comenzó a llover, dejando que la sangre se mezclara con las gotas de lluvia y el barro, y mientras eso ocurría, unos pasos se empezaron a oír, parecía ser una extraña figura que se ponía en frente de los cuerpos de las chicas, dejando salir un suspiro de lástima.

-No.-Dijo en un tono apenado.-Ellas no merecen esto.

Entonces extendió su mano, y de ella, una luz comenzó a emanar.

* * *

_**(Lori)**_

Mis ojos poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse, me costaba hacerlo, pero había algo extraño, esas heridas, el dolor de los golpes, esas agresiones que me dieron a mi y a mis hermanas ... no la siento, solo recuerdo haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó noqueada luego de un ... de ese horrible día ... Lily ... no ...

Pensar en eso me hace querer llorar, pero ... el dolor, los hematomas ... veo y mi cuerpo, desaparecieron, y me doy cuenta de que estoy recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas, parpadee un poco, y vi a mi alrededor.

Una habitación de blanco y dorado, parecía que los muebles estuvieran hechos de oro, y unos rayos de luz penetraban por las ventanas, mis heridas ya no estaban, y portaba un largo vestido celeste sin mangas, caminé hasta la puerta, llegando a un pasillo, el piso parecía decorado con diamantes y habían pilares recoriéndolo. De pronto, una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió y ... era mi hermana, Leni.

**_(Fin del Pov)_**

* * *

-¡Leni!

La rubia mayor no pudo resistir, y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, la segunda rubia también se llenó de alegría al ver a su hermana, ambas corrieron y se abrazaron, alegrándose que estuvieran sanas y salvas.

-Lori.-dijo Leni.-Estas bien ... yo ... creí que te había perdido.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, hermanita.-Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte a salvo.

-Yo también, Lori.-Replicó.-y que lindo vestido tienes puesto, como que, te queda muy bien, es igual al mío.-Agregó, pues ella llevaba un vestido similar al de Lori, solo que este era verde marino.

-Bueno, ya que.-Dijo Lori.-Al menos ... se que estás bien y ...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando ambas al mirar al frente suyo, directo al pasillo, se quedaron estupefactas, envuelto en una luz que parecía emanar de su ser, portando una armadura dorada completa debajo de lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca abierta, con el rostro visible, un hombre de tes clara y de cabello negro, se veía de mediana edad, aparentemente de unos 28 años de edad.

-Me alegra que despertaran, muchachas.-Dijo aquel.

-¿Quien ... quien es usted?-Preguntó Lori, algo nerviosa.

-Por favor, no tengan miedo.-Respondió serenamente.-No voy a hacerles ningún daño, no como aquellas personas de su ciudad.

-¿Usted ... nos sacó de allí?-Preguntó Leni, el hombre asintió.

-Por supuesto, no podía permitir que gente ardida como ellos cometieran una atrocidad como esa.-Respondió.-La gente suele dejarse llevar mucho por rumores o incidentes, pero eso no es excusa para que hagan algo que muchas de ellas nunca harían por estar cegadas por la ira.

Ambas hermanas se sorprendieron, pues para ser honestos, no pensaron que alguien les ofreciera su mano cuando media ciudad las quería ver muertas, es más, pensaron que solamente habrían personas que las miraran mal como mínimo.

-Gracias ...-Dijo Lori.-Gracias, señor, no sabe cuanto ... espera,¡Nuestras hermanas!

-Tranquilas.-Respondió el hombre.-Permítanme llevarlas con ellas.

-¿Que? ¿usted ... también las sacó de allí?-Preguntó Leni, confundida, pero igual que Lori, muy preocupada.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió.-Solo siganme y las llevaré donde están.

Las 2 hermanas solo pudieron asentir en respuesta a lo que el señor les estaba diciendo, el cual comenzó a ir por el pasillo, seguido de Lori y Leni por detrás. Las guió hasta la puerta al fondo del pasillo, parecía hecha de oro puro, con decoraciones de plata y cobre en sus perillas y soporte, al abrirla, llegaron a un cuarto donde las demás las estaban esperando.

-Chicas!-Exclamaron Lori y Leni que, sin pensárselo 2 veces, corrieron a abrazar a sus hermanas, las cuales también usaban las mismas prendas que sus hermanas primogénitas, solo que cada una tenía sus respectivos colores.

-Lori, Leni.-Dijo Luan, con alivio.-Están bien, por un un momento creí ...

-Esta bien, esta bien.-Dijo la mayor.-Nos alegra que también estén bien ustedes.

Las chicas entonces pudieron ver donde se encontraban, era una enorme sala con un gran techo en forma de cúpula, de con toques de blanco, dorado y plateado, de las ventanas de la cima de la cúpula, una luz brillante entraba e iluminaba el lugar, siendo reflejada por las paredes y el suelo decorados con oro y plata.

-Woah!-Dijo Lynn sin palabras.

-Es ... es...

-Es hermoso.-Dijo Leni, pudiendo terminar lo que Lola intentaba decir al lugar en que se encontraban.

-Es un palacio gigantesco.-Dijo Luan.

-Si que lo es.

Las chicas voltearon a ver al alto hombre que Lori y Leni vieron, su postura era inponente, cubierto en un brillo celestial, y su estatura llegaba a intimidar, tanto que todas inmediatamente bajaron la mirada. Sentían enormes nervios corriendo su ser ante la imponente figura de aquel hombre.

-No temais, hermanas Loud.-Dijo el.-pues no deseo lastimarlas.

-¿Qui ... quien ... quien es usted?-preguntó Lori, nerviosa como el resto de sus hermanas.

-Me disculpo por eso.-Dijo haciéndo una reverencia.-Me presento, yo soy Séptimo, un dios forjador y creador, y sean bienvenidas a mi panteón, mío y de mis hermanos que ya no están.

-Es... un honor.-Dijo Leni, algo asustada.-Cre ... creo que nosotras también deberíamos presentarnos.

-Eso no sera necesario.-Respondió la deidad.-Se perfectamente quienes sois, se lo que les pasó en Royal woods, se por lo que pasaron. Pues lo vi todo, y fui yo quien las sacó de allí y las traje a mi templo.

No supieron como responder, un ser divino las había salvado, era como si ... en medio de su desesperación, una luz extendiera su mano para calmar sus angustiadas almas.

-No sabemos como agradecerle.-Dijo Lori.-Li ... Literalmente pensamos que moriríamos.

-Así lo creyeron todos.-Respondió.-Pero ahora están a salvo en mi santuario en medio del atlántico.

-¿Como?

-Véanlo ustedes mismas ¿no se asomaron por el balcón.

Casi al instante, todas miraron atrás suyo y vieron un balcón blanco, y en el fondo, el océano que al parecer rodeaba aquel lugar. Sin embargo, eso pudieron confirmarlo al ver por las demás ventanas, el lugar estaba rodeado por un vasto océano, ellas se encontraban en una torre de un enorme palacio de oro y planta reluciente en medio de todo el mar, era acompañada por otras 2 torres, una del mismo tamaño de la que donde se encontraban, y otra en medio de ambas, 2 veces más alta.

-Estamos en medio del mar.

-Así es.-Les confirmó séptimo.-Estamos en medio del océano atlántico.

-No ... no es posible.-Dijo Lisa, sin poder creerlo.-¿Como es que una estructura como esta está en medio del mar? eso sin mencionar que el atlántico es uno de los lugares más transitados por barcos.

-Como deidad, puedo hacer que este lugar pueda pasar desapercibido.

Las chicas se quedaron sin palabras, aún estaban asimilando que habían sido salvadas por nada menos que una deidad, pero ¿por que? ¿que vio en ellas para que les tuviera compasión? tal vez ... siendo un dios, este era capaz de perdonar hasta el peor de los males.

-Niñas.-Dijo Séptimo.-Vengan conmigo, por favor.

Sin vacilar, las chicas hicieron caso, siguieron la deidad por el pasillo de oro y plata, subiendo por unas escaleras brillantes, casi hechas por luz, para llegar a la más alta de las 3 torres, en ella, había otra sala de panteón, pero en comparación, esta era más grande, el techo era un poco más bajo y era sostenido por pilares en lugar de muros, dejando que el aire del exterior entrara y tuvieran una gran vista del mar, en el centro había una fuente que emanaba agua que parecía estar hecha de luz, y en el fondo, 7 tronos de oro rodeando en media luna a la fuente central desde el frente de la entrada, Séptimo caminó hacia uno de los tronos, 3 en cada lado y uno en el centro, se dirigió al tercero de la izquierda, y se sentó en el, fue entonces que las chicas vieron como su expresión cambiaba a una más nostálgica, como si pesara en recuerdos, algunos buenos, y otros ... agridulces.

-Se que se preguntarán quien soy.-Dijo mirando a un lado, para luego dirigirse a ellas.-Al igual que ustedes, yo tuve hermanos ...

Se acomodó y juntó sus manos, empezando a recordar sus días de antaño.

-Éramos 7 en total, dioses de grandes virtudes y dones.-Añadió.-Este fue nuestro palacio, el cual erguimos sobre la ciudad que gobernamos, la cual también fue la que le dio nombre a este océano.

-Espere ...-Dijo Lisa.-No se estará refiriendo a ...

-Así es, pequeña Lisa.-Dijo Séptimo.-Acertaste, nuestra ciudad era **Atlantis**, Hace miles de años, poco antes del surgimiento de la humanidad, nacimos nosotros, Fuimos los retoños del dios Solus, a encarnación del día, y Realm, la representación de la tierra, por la cual fuimos criados por el cáucaso, y protegidos por nuestro padre desde el cielo, Mis hermanos eran **Prima**, la diosa del amanecer, **Seco**, el dios amo del tiempo, **Temeror**, dios de la valentía y el honor, **Curia**, diosa del anochecer, **Hépton** y **Sextia**, los dioses gemelos del amor y la fraternidad. Y finalmente yo, Séptimo, dios forjador y de la arquitectura. Nosotros construimos esta ciudad en primera instancia sin nombre, vivíamos solos, pero poco a poco, viajeros a la deriva, náufragos y otros que huían por el mar pero de buenas intenciones, fueron quienes comenzaron a habitar nuestra ciudad, nos veneraron como forma de agradecer nuestra acogida, y nosotros correspondimos, los protegimos, les dimos grandes recompensas, los educamos y cuidamos, y ellos le dieron nombre a Atlantis.

-Pero ... ¿que pasó?-Preguntó Leni.

Séptimo suspiró y cerró los ojos, adquiriendo una expresión de lamentación.

-Nuestros padres, Solus y Realm no eran casados, y por ende, nosotros éramos hijos bastardos.-Respondió.-Solus estaba casado con Umbra, la encarnación de la noche y el cosmos, y Realm estaba comprometida con Ocen, la personificación del mar, y nosotros siendo 7 hermanos, ya se harán una idea de cuanto tiempo estuvieron nuestros padres teniendo aventuras amorosas.

Efectivamente, las chicas se pudieron hacer una idea de cuantas veces se vieron, y las mayores cuantas veces debieron haberse acostado juntos.

-Pero nosotros ya habíamos conocido a Ocen cuando éramos niños, nuestra relación se hizo tan buena con el, que incluso nos consideraba como unos hijos suyos.-Respondió.-Pero el caso fue que, cuando Umbra y Ocen se enteraron respectivamente, su furia resonó, Umbra peleó contra Solus, y el resultado, un eclipse solar y Lunar que cubrió Atlantis durante casi un año, y en el caso de Ocen, que fue algo después, nos perdonó a nosotros por ser inocentes al "crimen" de nuestros padres, pero eso no evitó que su furia cayera sobre Realm, a la cual, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte, que la tierra se dividió en los continentes que ahora conocen. Nosotros, por nuestras virtudes y por nuestra buena relación con el dios del mar, el nos dio asilo en el mar, y fue cuando decidimos fundar la ciudad, pues Ocen castigó a nuestra madre con no poder volver a vernos, nunca más, pero con la promesa de que nos cuidaría hasta que alcanzáramos la madurez, tanto el como Solus, fueron unos grandes padres para nosotros, fue por eso también que permitió a nuestro padre vigilarnos durante el día, pero por la noche ... podíamos ver como Umbra nos miraba amenazante, no nos odiaba, pues como una sabia diosa, ella sabía que no eramos culpables de lo que nuestros padres hicieron.

Eso parecía casi un mito, pero si eso era verdad, la prueba estaba frente a ellas, el mismo lo era.

-Pero ... ¿que le pasó a sus hermanos?-Preguntó Luan.

-Mientras nosotros vivíamos en paz en Atlantis, en Europa, los griegos comenzaron a venerar a las deidades del olimpo, varios de sus creyentes vinieron, y más que nada, los adoradores de Poseidón.-Respondió Séptimo, dejando impactadas a las chicas.-Dicho dios no le agradaba nuestra presencia en sus dominios como el dios del mar, y sus seguidores eran los que le daban su gran fuerza, no éramos nada contra el, y en comparación, nuestros ciudadanos comenzaron a olvidarnos conforme avanzaron las generaciones. Y fue que, cuando no quedó nadie que nos adorara, Poseidón aprovechó y atentó contra nosotros, destruyó Atlantis.

Al parecer, Séptimo les había revelado la existencia de varios dioses alrededor de la historia, y que posiblemente seguían existiendo hasta el día de hoy, o al menos era lo que el dios les decía con su mera presencia.

-Nosotros nos escondimos, en la parte más baja de nuestro actual palacio, bajo tierra, para que el dios griego de los mares creyera que nos destruyó, y despertamos mil años después, cuando el cielo se oscureció y crucificaron a quien un tercio de la humanidad venera hoy en día.-Continuó el.-fue entonces que descubrimos que Poseidón y los demás dioses griegos habían perdido poder, ahora eran casi igual a nosotros en fuerza. Sin embargo ... preferimos no destruirlos, en vez de eso, decidimos reconstruir nuestro palacio, sobre la ahora inundada Atlantis, pero mientras pasaban los humanos por su historia moderna, nosotros nos dimos cuenta de la soledad que nos daba nuestra inmortalidad, así ... que fue que cuando inició el nuevo milenio, uno a uno, fuimos renunciando a nuestra divinidad, para ser humanos y salir al mundo, actualmente soy el último que queda para hacer eso.

-¿En verdad hicieron eso?-Preguntó Leni.-¿Pero por que renunciarían a su ... sus poderes de dioses?

-Si.-Añadió Luna.-¿por que dejarían tanto poder?

-Ya lo dije, la soledad.-Dijo Séptimo.-Además, hemos salido varias veces para mezclarnos entre la gente, y todos mis hermanos, encontraron el amor, y prefirieron tener vidas más sencillas con las personas a las que amaban, o bueno, en el caso de Seco, el simplemente quiso ser un mecánico, y actualmente es feliz con su empleo, lo mismo mis hermanos como mortales, y yo también estoy a punto de tomar el mismo camino, no sin antes, dejar que alguien más use nuestro poder para un bien mayor.

-¿A ... a que se refiere?-Preguntó Lynn.

-Cada vez que alguno de mis hermanos renunciaba a su divinidad, dejaban su esencia divina almacenada en el trono de Prima, nuestra hermana mayor.-Respondió.-Estas se fusionaban en una sola esencia, más poderosa que todas juntas por separado, pero me encomendaron a mi ser quien elija a quien sea digno de nuestro poder.

-Pero ... ¿por que nosotras?

-Aunque no lo crean, yo se lo que siente, se lo que es de cierto modo, perder a tus hermanos.-Respondió.-Verlos renunciar a su divinidad, quedarme aquí, los extraño, y es otra de las razones por las que quiero seguir su camino, pero eso haría que nuestro palacio quedara expuesto, no quiero pensar en quien podría meter sus manos en nuestro poder si se diera ese caso, podría incluso significar el juicio final, o el Ragnarok como decían los vikingos, alguien a quien se le suba el hambre de poder, por eso, debo encontrar a alguien que sea digno de llevar nuestro poder.-Añadió.-Se lo que sintieron cuando casi las matan, se que desearon hacer las cosas bien, se que desearon demostrarle el mundo que serían mejores personas, y eso es lo que serán.

Las chicas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que Séptimo les dijo.

-¿Nosotras ... somos ...?

-Aún no, pero por esas intenciones suyas es que las traje.-Respondió.-Las volveré dignas, pues creo que merecen una oportunidad para demostrar que son mejores, háganlo por sus padres ... háganlo por su **hermano**.

Si, cometieron muchos errores en el pasado, errores que las perseguirían por el resto de sus vidas, pero aquellos errores también podrían volverse una herramienta para que ellas fuesen grandes en el futuro, que las ayudaran a crecer como personas, y convertirse en grandes mujeres, amadas, respetadas, simpáticas, amigables, y más que nada, honradas.

A fin de cuentas, de los errores se aprende.

Y más cuando mencionó a su hermano, Lincoln, su inspiración, aquel chico que siempre fue bueno, su apoyo, su único hermano, serían sus ideales los que ellas querían seguir, poder ser como el, o al menos, seguir sus pasos.

* * *

-Muy bien, chicas.-Dijo Séptimo, orgulloso de ellas.-Ya están listas

Estaban frente a la fuente en centro del panteón, habían pasado ya unos 7 meses, Séptimo las educó, alimentó y acobijó durante todo ese tiempo, aprendieron que afuera también hay varios dioses junto a los mortales, la mayoría no tienen culto y prefieren dejarlo así, y otros conforman grandes y pequeñas religiones del mundo, así que Séptimo les informó de aquello para que anduvieran con cuidado, pues algunos podrían llegar a ser muy peligrosos, pues no solo habían dioses por creencias o por ascensión, sino también creados en literatura, como los dioses loveraftnianos.

Algunas estaban nerviosas, pues para sus mentes, escapaba lo que sería de ellas una vez que se sumergieran en aquellas aguas y Séptimo les entregase su esencia y la de sus hermanos, además de esa agua no era agua común la de la fuente.

Eso sin mencionar lo que tendrían que afrontar después, pues la deidad, se iría con la última gota de su poder que conservaría, el decidiría ir a , una vez usase esa gota, solo sería un mortal más en el mundo, buscando su lugar mientras dejaba a las chicas Loud con su nuevas vidas.

-¿Que va a pasar?-Preguntó Lola.

-Esta agua, purifica cualquier pecado, mala acción o imperfección de quien se bañe en ella.-Respondió.-Sentirán un dolor, pero que tan fuerte sea dependerá de que cosas hayan hecho, pero luego, el dolor se detendrá y serán transformadas en figuras de arcilla, pero conservando su forma y aspecto, además de que seguirán vivas, ahí será cuando yo las moldee en seres perfectos y puros.-Añadió.-El agua también quitará cualquier mal pensamiento que tengan así que no se preocupen, pues sabrán usar su poder correctamente; también, cualquier belleza física que hayan adquirido de su familia, más que nada en genética, serán representadas en su máximo esplendor, y para finalizar, mi esencia y la de mis hermanos, unidas en una sola, será repartida en todas ustedes, y yo al ser quien se las traspase, adquirirán rasgos de mi personalidad, más que nada, los positivos, pero descuiden, solo serán algunas pequeñas cosas, el resto de sus personalidades seguirán igual, solo los defectos de vuestras personalidades serán reemplazados por los rasgos positivos míos, y lo más importante: **De acuerdo a la personalidad de cada una, será el tipo de diosas en las que se conviertan.**

-Esta bien.-Dijo Lori, viendo su reflejo en el "agua" de aquella fuente, para luego mirar a sus hermanas.-¿Es ... están listas, hermanas?

-Si ... lo estoy.-Dijo Leni.

-Claro ... si tu lo estás ...-Dijo Luna.

-Si ... yo también.-Agregó Luan.

-(Suspiro profundo) lo estoy, no me cabe duda.-Dijo Lynn, pero no menos nerviosa que el resto.

-Estoy por ascender a un plano mayor.-Dijo Lucy.-Y se me otorgará un poder más allá de lo que jamás pude imaginar ... suspiro, pero a veces pienso que aún sigo sin merecerlo ...

-Si puedo hacer lo correcto con esto ... lo haré.-Dijo Lana.-Lo haré por mi hermano, seré la mejor y haré ... haré que el, mamá y papá se sientan orgullosos.

-Yo ... ¡Yo también!-Dijo Lola.-Enorgulleceré a Lincoln.

-No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad.-Dijo Lisa.-Si sigo siendo yo, prometo usar este poder sabiamente.

-Po po.-Dijo Lily, intentando asomarse para ver el agua.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Lori.-Yo también lo estoy.

Entonces Séptimo se despojó de su propia esencia poco a poco, pues aún necesitaría algo de esta mientras la transformación de las chicas iniciara, solo un dios podría moldear figuras de arcilla, del mismo modo que lo hizo dios al dar su aliento a Adán.

-A propósito.-Dijo la deidad.-Antes de que salten, puedo cambiar algo en ustedes, algo que deseen tener para cuando trasciendan.

-¿De verdad, señor Séptimo?-Dijo Leni.

-Por supuesto, ¿Que les gustaría adquirir en sus características antes de convertirse en algo mayor?

Todas se miraron, y al parecer, estaban de acuerdo en algo, desde que llegaron, nunca olvidaron a su hermano, el cual se convirtió desde entonces, en su modelo a seguir, cuyos ideales y virtudes se volvieron algo que ellas quisieron imitar para mejorar como personas, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de lo mucho que lo extrañaban, y lo mucho que deseaban poder haber enmendado sus errores del pasado, por ende, siempre deseaban hacer algo o tener una forma de honrar a su hermano y a su "legado", fue entonces que eligieron uno de los rasgos más característicos de el.

-Blanco.-Dijo Lucy, sorprendiendo a las demás al ser ella quien tomó la palabra.-Haga que nuestro cabello sea blanco.

-Muy bien, Chicas, así será.-Dijo Séptimo.-Ahora, salten.

Aún estaban nerviosas, más aún con los detalles que Séptimo les dio, pero el las había preparado para esto, ellas podrían convertirse en algo mejor, y el podría disfrutar del ser humano, renunciando a su divinidad, así como sus hermanos también lo hicieron, para entregarles esta a las chicas Loud. Armaron confianza, y se dejaron caer a la fuente.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHH!

Dentro de ella, una sensación de dolor, como si sintieran que su piel se estuviera quemando fue lo que las chicas sintieron, fue un enorme e insoportable dolor, un dolor que para su fortuna, solo duró unos cuantos segundos.

Entonces, el dolor comenzó a aminorar, pero al mismo tiempo, las chicas ya no sentían nada, no sentían sus propios cuerpos, sus vistas se oscurecieron, dejaron de oír, sentir, y ver, todo estaba oscuro.

Pero entonces, Séptimo elevó lentamente sus manos extendidas, y de la fuente, salieron las chicas, con los ojos cerrados, piernas juntas y manos apegadas al cuerpo por ambos lados, inmóviles, ahora convertidas en figuras de arcilla, pero aún parecían humanas, sus ropas se habían quemado al sumergirse en aquellas aguas, y sus pieles se habían vuelto tersa, ya no eran visibles sus uñas, agujeros de la nariz, cejas, pestañas, bello ni siquiera sus partes íntimas como la de su entrepierna ni las mamas sus pechos, como si hubieran desaparecido. Ahora todas parecían tener la misma edad, las más pequeñas habían cambiado a tener cuerpos adolescentes, de la misma edad de Lori y Leni, de hecho, todas habían adquirido la misma edad, y rodas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, levitando sobre la fuente.

Séptimo hizo movimientos de sus manos, como si estuviera esculpiendo en arcilla, o amansando una masa de harina,en todas, sus caderas crecieron, al mismo ancho que su madre, Rita; luego, hizo algo parecido con sus pechos, solo que en este caso, en cada una, tendrían tamaños diferentes, siendo Leni la de mayor prominencia en pechos, seguida de Lori, Luan, Las gemelas, Lucy, Lisa, Luna Lynn y finalmente Lily, siendo esta la de aspecto más joven en rostro, pero en si, todas tendrían tanto pechos como caderas grandes, Séptimo se encargo de hacer que la pubertad y la genética de su familia trabajaran los cuerpos de todas y cada una de ellas.

Entonces, bajó su brazo derecho y lo volvió a elevar hacia arriba lentamente, desde la fuente, una extraña masa que parecía ser metal fundido comenzó a emerger, esta se ramificó y cada una de sus extensiones rodeó y envolvió los cuerpos de las chicas, las cuales permanecían inmóviles, como si estuvieran dormidas, cubriendo sus cuerpos, y luego en cada una, este "metal fundido" se volvió a separar dejando en frente de cada una, una pequeña esfera de metal líquido.

Nuevamente, Séptimo hizo el mismo movimiento, pero con la mano izquierda, más metal líquido brillante y hecho de luz emergió desde la fuente, pero estos eran solo 10 gotas, las cuales expandieron sus formas, alargándose y convirtiéndose en objetos, mientras que el metal que cubría los cuerpos de las chicas, se empezaron a moldear, y se transformaron en armaduras, aunque también con telas hechas de plumas por debajo.

Lori tuvo una armadura completa de color dorado y una capa de color celeste, las partes metálicas eran relucientes y gruesas, dándole un aspecto imponente, su cabello se volvió blanco, sus labios adquirieron un lapiz labial celeste, igual que su capa, y uno de los metáles líquidos que emergieron de la fuente, se acercó a ella, transformándose en una enorme y larga espada, en su empuñadura se decoró con una Dalia, la flor favorita de la Loud mayor, una que solía ver en el parque desde que era niña. Y finalmente, recibió un colgante en el cuello con el emblema de un relámpago.

-Lori.-Dijo Séptimo.-Siendo la mayor de tus hermanos, eres una figura que impone respeto, la madre naturaleza también logra imponer respeto sobre los hombres con su poder, y por ende, siendo la mayor, eres imponente, **como una tormenta.**

Leni también recibió una armadura dorada, pero esta cubría desde su cintura hasta sus pechos, por encima, una camisa de manga larga hecha de plumaje, acompañada de una larga falda que llegaba hasta sus pies, también hecha de plumaje de color verde marino, recubierta en su parte superior hasta las rodillas con cota de malla de oro, guanteletes de acero dorado que llegaban hasta encima de sus codos junto a unas hombreras que tenían decoradas el símbolo de una rama con hojas , y también botas doradas que llegaban hasta arriba de sus rodillas. Junto a esto, ella también se le cambió su cabello de rubio a blanco, recibiendo un arco y flechas, y un colgante con el mismo emblema que sus hombreras.

-Leni.-Replicó.-Eres dulce, amable, honesta y gentil, **tu pureza es casi igual a la de la naturaleza,** y por ende, tendrás a tu disposición a todo lo verde.

Luna obtuvo una armadura de color plateado y una capa con capucha de color púrpura, unas botas similares a las de Leni, en el centro de su peto, por debajo del cuello, apareció una media Luna como símbolo, además de un colgante con el mismo emblema, recibiendo además 2 dagas como armas.

-Luna, eres una con la música.-Dijo Séptimo.-La música sana el alma, nos ayuda en momentos de fuertes emociones, y nos ayuda a dormir, ahora le harás honor a tu nombre, **Luna**, con la representación de la noche.

Luan obtuvo una similar a la de su hermana mayor, pero esta era dorada, y su capa no incluía capucha, además de que esta era amarilla y tenía una cuerda para abrochársela por el cuello, recibiendo además, un cetro cuya punta tenía la forma del sol, su cabello se volvió blanco y recibió también un colgante, cuyo símbolo era como el de 2 paredes laterales en diagonal, y en el centro, rayos de luz aparecían como si emergieran.

-Luan.-Habló Séptimo.-Tu siempre quisiste hacer reír, traer sonrisas al mundo para iluminar a los rostros tristes, **con una sonrisa tan pura como el Sol.**

Lynn también se le hizo blanco el cabello; se le entregó además una armadura de color rojo, parecía ser en una combinación de metal, ceda hecha de pluma de color rojo, y diamante rojo, junto a ello, un colgante con un símbolo de una espada envuelta en fuego, recibiendo además una gran hacha.

-Lynn.-Replicó.-Eres fuerte, y tus errores quieres enmendar, tu quieres hacer lo que es justo, proteger a tus hermanos, ser una verdadera hermana esta vez, y has elegido luchar por lo que es justo y bueno en este mundo. No piensas permitir que alguien lastime a tus seres queridos, nunca más, porque de ser así, **buscarás la justicia.**

Entonces, Séptimo se dirigió a las menores, empezando con Lucy, esta obtuvo una armadura de color negro con contornos dorados, una falda como la de Leni, pero de plumaje oscuro, y que se cortaba en la parte media del frente, además de una capucha y recibiendo una Hoz junto a un colgante cuyo emblema era el de una cruz, como las de las lápidas de los cementerios, su cabello antes negro se volvió también blanco.

-Lucy.-Dijo Séptimo.-Fuiste una amante de la oscuridad y de la muerte, pero con un corazón luminoso, tu afinidad para la sepultura será **grabada en las mentes de las almas que dirijas al más allá.**

Lola y Lana fueron las siguientes, en ambas sus cabellos rubios se volvieron blancos, Lola obtuvo un vestido largo hasta los pies de color rosado, un yelmo color dorado y unos guanteletes y botas largas, estas últimas bajo su falda; recibiendo además un tridente; Lana, adquirió armadura plateada para su pecho y piernas, su gorra roja ahora era un yelmo rojo, recibiendo además un par de enormes guanteletes.

Ambas recibieron colgantes, Lola recibió uno con el símbolo del mar, y Lana uno con el símbolo de una montaña.

-Lola y Lana.-Dijo Séptimo.-Gemelas idénticas, pero a la vez opuestas, como lo son los mundos tanto de la tierra como el mar, sin mencionar que Lana, siendo amante del barro y los animales, **lo que esté en tierra firme, estará en tus dominios**.-Dijo en añadido.-Y Lola, limpia y refinada, buscando ser **tan limpia como el claro océano.**

Lisa también se le tornó su cabello del castaño al blanco, recibió una túnica de color verde, pero más parecía una bata de científico, hecha con plumaje, y debajo, una armadura de color dorado, similar a la de Luna y Luan, pero sin capucha, recibiendo un martillo como el que usaban en las fraguas para forjar, además de un colgante con el símbolo del mismo martillo apuntando en dirección noreste.

-Lisa.-Replicó.-Tu inteligencia apenas tuvo rival, tal vez no la hayas usado como se debe en el pasado, sin embargo, tu corazón quiere usar ese conocimiento para bien, y con ese paso al que quieres llegar, **innovarás**.

Y finalmente, la más pequeña de todas, Lily, la cual si bien, no obtuvo una armadura, obtuvo un largo vestido lila, su cabello se volvió blanco, junto a un peto de cuero pintado de color plata, recibiendo además de una bola de cristal.

-Y Lily.-Dijo Séptimo, con las últimas gotas de su esencia que le quedaba al transferir la suya y la de sus hermanos a las hermanas Loud.-Siendo una niña, eres la encarnación de la pureza es su máximo esplendor, y como aún eras una bebé, tu familia siempre te vio con **esperanza** de que te convirtieras en algo bueno.

Fue que entonces, despojándose de casi toda su divinidad, cuando pasó su esencia y la de sus hermanos fue puesta en las chicas, alas de diferentes colores, celeste, verde marino, morado, amarillo, rojo, negro, azul, rosado, verde y lila emergieron de las chicas, cada una con su respectivo color, para luego volver a pisar el suelo, y cada esfera de metal fundido que estaba frente a cada una, se convirtieron en yelmos y se pusieron en cada una.

-Lori: Diosa de las tormentas.

-Leni: Diosa de la naturaleza.

-Luna: Diosa de la noche, del tiempo y de los sueños.

-Luan: Diosa del día, del tiempo y el despertar.

-Lynn: Diosa de la Justicia y el valor.

-Lucy: Diosa de la muerte y el embalsamamiento.

-Lana: Diosa de la tierra.

-Lola: Diosa de los mares.

-Lisa: Diosa de la innovación y la sabiduría.

-Lily: Diosa del bien y la esperanza.

En una luz cegadora, comenzaron a ponerse de pie, reflejando ahora a las nuevas hermanas Loud, quienes apneas tuvieron tiempo de verse al espejo cuando vieron a Séptimo, cuya armadura ya no brillaba, su cuerpo ya no emanaba luz, pues ahora era mortal, pero había dicho que aún le quedaba una gota de divinidad, dicha gota la usaría para ir al mundo y vivir como humano, poco a poco, Séptimo comenzó a desaparecer.

-Séptimo!

-Chicas, tranquilas.-Dijo el ahora hombre.-yo me estoy transportando a , una vez que ocurra, no seré más que un simple mortal.

-Pero ...

-Tranquila, Lady Luan.-Dijo Séptimo, en un tono reverente hacia las chicas, pues ahora siendo ellas las diosas, el era el mortal.-Tienen todo lo que necesitan saber, el resto, siendo diosas, lo sabrán conforme se acostumbren a su nueva inmortalidad, ahora la fuente que una vez me perteneció a mi y a mis hermanos es suya ahora, deben resguardarla, ahora que yo ya no estaré, este templo se derrumbará, y solo quedará la fuente, y otros podrían encontrarla. Tienen lo necesario para poder desenvolverse en el mundo, pero tengan cuidado, no son las únicas entidades divinas.

-¿pero que haremos ahora?-Preguntó Lana.

-Lady Lana, creo que les aconsejaría construirse un nuevo palacio, hecho por ustedes a su imagen y modo, y podréis llevarse la fuente consigo, recuerden que como diosas, no tienen las mismas limitaciones que los mortales.-Respondió, casi totalmente desaparecido.-Y Chicas ... muchas gracias por su compañía, os prometo que si algún día nos volvemos a ver, podrán contar conmigo y tal vez también mis hermanos en lo que necesiten saber.

Y Séptimo desapareció.

Un temblor comenzó a ocurrir, el palacio comenzó a desmoronarse, las chicas reaccionaron y alzando sus alas, salieron afuera del palacio, presenciado como el mar se tragaba el último vestigio de Atlantis, para unirse a su cuidad bajo el atlántico, quedando en el aire, flotando la fuente que Séptimo les pido resguardar.

-Hermanas.-Dijo Leni.-¿Que es lo que haremos ahora?

Todas se miraron entre si, pero entonces, si ímpetu se elevó, siendo Lori la que tomó la palabra.

-Haremos lo que prometimos hacer.-Dijo ella.-Nos haremos cargo de esta fuente, honraremos a nuestro hermano, y haremos de este mundo un lugar mejor.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus rostros, llenándolas de pudor.

-Si!-Dijeron todas.

y partieron junto con la fuente en sus manos, cruzando el atlántico, y encontrar un lugar donde construir su nuevo palacio.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

_**El Panteón Loud**_

_By: **RCurrent**_

* * *

_Me alegro de verte, bueno, esta idea la estuve teniendo desde hace unos pocos meses, pero finalmente la pude consolidar, pues me pregunté como sería hacer una historia donde las Loud fueran diosas en un mundo donde hubieran toda clase de divinidades, y no solo las conocidas o históricas. ¿Que les pareció la historia que le dí a los orígenes de Séptimo y sus hermanos? ¿que les pareció el tipo de diosas en que hice a las hermanas Loud?_

_A propósito, este sería una historia con el mismo inicio de "Rechazadas" solo que aquí, los Louds jamás fueron denunciados a la policía, y la ciudad decidió tomar la justicia por sus propias manos. Y no, Lincoln no murió si llegaron a creer eso cuando no mencioné que fue de el, pero si alguna vez se me ocurre continuar con esta historia, quizás muestre que fue de el, pero del mismo modo que "Rechazadas" la historia podría centrarse principalmente en las hermanas Loud._

_Ojalá les haya gustado, nos veremos después, dejen su review y su opinión respecto a este shot._


	2. Chapter 2

**_El palacio dorado, El veredicto divino._**

* * *

-Aquí, hermanas, aquí construiremos nuestro nuevo hogar.

-¿Como está la fuente, Lily?

-Bien.-Respondió ella.-No ha sufrido daños.

-Es bueno saberlo, es nuestra responsabilidad protegerla desde ahora.

* * *

En un valle en medio de las montañas, verde y agreste, yacía en su centro un enorme palacio con múltiples torres a su alrededor, y con una gran pirámide en su centro puesta sobre una base que tenía el aspecto de una mansión, parecía hecho de oro y plata, además de que se mostraban jardines por la entrada y alrededor del palacio, llenos de flores, arbustos y grandes árboles, la estructura interior tenía un gran vestíbulo con cortinas largas y decoradas con ramas de color dorado.

En la cima de la pirámide, estaba la sala de la fuente, y a su alrededor, las hermanas Loud tenían sus tronos rodeándolo, siendo el de Lily el que miraba frente a la entrada, ahora eran chicas nuevas, pudiendo tener más cosas a su alcance gracias a su poder divino, su única responsabilidad que tenían que hacer a cambio de heredar dicho poder.

Para su fortuna, las chicas también habían logrado salvar todos los libros que Séptimo y sus hermanos tenían en su palacio antes de que se derrumbara, y siendo Lisa quien les dejó en una nueva biblioteca, pues habían varios de esos libros con los que aquella deidad les enseñó antes de entregarles su poder, así como grandes historias que encantaron a las chicas, no iban a dejar que se perdieran con la inundación de la última estructura de Atlantis en pie en aquel entonces.

* * *

Leni estaba en sus jardines floridos que rodeaban la base de su palacio, como diosa de la naturaleza, cuidaba de sus plantas, dejando que las abejas y los pájaros viniesen a reposar ahí, podía ver hacía una de las torres, como varios relámpagos caían a su alrededor, supo que era su hermana mayor, Lori, viendo desde su alcoba hacia la cordillera el horizonte, que rodeaba todo su valle. La segunda mayor alzó sus alas y voló hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-Lori.-Dijo Leni a su hermana, diosa de las tormentas.-¿Sucede algo?

-No, tranquila.-Respondió.-¿que te hizo pensar eso?

-Tus truenos te delatan, hermana.

Lori miró al cielo, viendo que a su alrededor, habían relámpagos y nubes de tormenta encima suya, dándose cuenta que, para sus hermanas, eso era algo delator en ella respecto a como se sentía.

-¿Recuerdas como hicimos la promesa?-Preguntó Lori.

-Por supuesto que si, hermana.-Dijo Leni.-Usaríamos nuestros nuevos poderes para ser mejores personas, y que lo haríamos más que nada por nuestro hermano, Lincoln.

-Si.-Replicó.-pero desde que llegamos aquí ... desde que construimos nuestro palacio, no hemos hecho nada más.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Preguntó Leni.-Si hemos hecho mucho, Lisa está con sus inventos, Lola cuida su estanque, Lana construyó cuartos bajo tierra, Lucy tiene su portal para enviar a los espíritus de los fallecidos, Lynn se encarga de juzgarlos a ellos, Luan ilumina nuestro hogar, Luna nos ayuda a dormir, yo he llenado de vida de plantas todo este valle, y tu lo haz regado, sin mencionar que hemos ayudado a Lily a acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

Lily ya había cumplido un año cuando estaban con Séptimo, sin embargo, cuando adquirió la misma edad que todas, es decir, la edad de las 2 mayores, tuvo un poco de dificultades para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo y la pubertad, sin embargo, aún conservó su inocencia y dulzura que tanto la caracterizaba, además de que sus hermanas la ayudaron en lo primero, eso si, aún no se había acostumbrado del todo, pues cabe mencionar que aún le gustaba usar chupones, sonajeros, o preguntarle a sus hermanas si podía dormir con una de ellas cuando no le gustaba estar sola.

-Si, pero no hemos hecho nada más.-Respondió.-No hemos salido de aquí durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabemos que ha pasado en el resto del mundo.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Reúne a las demás.-Le pidió la Loud mayor.-Es algo que me gustaría platicar con todas.

Y así lo hizo, la segunda mayor, diosa de la naturaleza y de las plantas, convocó a sus demás hermanas en la sala de la fuente, en lo más alto de su palacio, donde además, era su sala de trono, todas fueron contadas 2 veces para no haberse olvidado de ninguna una vez todas reunidas.

-De acuerdo, hermanas.-Dijo Leni.-Nuestra hermana mayor nos pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí debido a que hay algo que quiere hablar con todas, adelante, Lori.

La mayor hizo caso y dio un paso al frente.

-Hermanas.-Comenzó a hablar Lori.-Han pasado ya varios años desde que nos convertimos en esto, en diosas, fuimos elegidas por el dios de un panteón para heredar sus poderes y los de sus hermanos.-Argumentó.-Y nos prometimos, a nosotras mismas, a el, y a nuestro hermano, Lincoln, que usaríamos sabiamente el poder que nos fue concebido, y, sin embargo, hemos permanecido aquí, ocultas, sin contactar con alguien del exterior, y sin saber que ha pasado, ni saber siquiera que fue de nuestro hermano.

-¿A que te refieres, hermana mayor?-Preguntó Lily.

-¿No creen que ya es hora de volver al mundo?-Dijo ella.-Ver que fue de el, y ... tal vez incluso poder encontrar a nuestro hermano.-Añadió.

Todas se miraron entre si, lo que decía Lori tenía sentido, prometieron usar bien sus poderes concebidos, sin embargo, desde que construyeron su hogar, no volvieron a salir durante un largo tiempo, en otras palabras, si apenas habían hecho uso de su poder.

-Entonces, ¿que propones, hermana?-Preguntó Lisa.

-Salgamos al mundo.

-Pero la gente podría asustarse al vernos a nosotras, siendo diosas y eso.-Dijo Luan.

-No tiene por que ser así.-Comentó Lucy.-Podemos aparecer disfrazadas como personas normales, otros dioses en la mitología lo habían hecho.

-De hecho si.-Dijo Lisa.-Varios como Zeus o Thor se disfrazaron para diversos motivos, aunque en caso de Zeus, mayormente era para divertirse con mujeres mortales, o también para envenenar a su padre, Cronos, y así liberar a sus hermanos y librar la titanomaquia.

-¿Pero como nos disfrazaremos?-Preguntó Lana.

-Hermana, somos diosas.-Dijo Luna.-Podemos cambiar de aspecto, Así.

Entonces Luna brilló unos instantes, y apareció con vestimentas casuales, de las que solía usar antes de volverse una diosa, sin embargo, conservaba su cabello blanco. Luego volvió a brillar y regresó a portar su armadura y alas.

-Parece que nuestras mentalidades aún humanas todavía nos impiden un poco ver de lo que somos capaces de hacer.-Dijo Lisa.-O simplemente olvidamos nuestro potencial.

-Rayos, eso es verdad.-Dijo Lynn.

-Entonces, ¿salimos al mundo?-preguntó Lori.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, en las alcantarillas de una ciudad, una mujer de piel bronceada, caminaba en 4 patas por el subuselo, pasando por los túneles del alcantarillado, hasta bajar hacia un pozo donde habían miles de chicas con su mismo color de piel, todas vistiendo una prenda simple con un collar que tenía una cadena pasando por su espalda y conectada a su cinturón.

Esta chica se arrastró hacia un salón que tenía un trono al fondo, con la entrada iluminada por antorchas, en el trono, había un hombre sin camisa, vistiendo solo un pantalón corto, muñequeras y tobilleras con cadenas, su piel era roja carmesí, además de tener tatuajes blancos que parecían ser letras en un extraño idioma por sus brazos y espalda, y su cabello era rojizo como el fuego.

-Maestro! Maestro!-Dijo aquella mujer.

-¿Se puede saber el por que de esta interrupción, Cassandra?-Juzgó aquel hombre.-¿Y donde está tu gemela, Sandra?

-Pe ... perdone, señor Kanon.-Se disculpó Cassandra.-Sandra aún no ha vuelto de la búsqueda de la que nos ha enviado, pero yo le traigo buenas noticias.

-Ahh, al fin.-Dijo con satisfacción.-Ya me estaba sintiendo aburrido aquí abajo, y por culpa de los dioses atlantes, solo puedo salir a buscar más esclavas o sirvientes cuando hay luna sangrienta, espero que sea algo que me quite ese hechizo que esos tontos me tiraron encima.

-Eh ... bueno ...-Decía con nervio.-... Algo así.

Kanon adquirió una cara de molestia, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia Cassandra, la cual, temerosa, retrocedió, aún en 4 patas.

-¡Espere, señor Kanon!-Pidió ella.-No es que no lo haya hecho! ... lo que fue ... ¡es que ya se donde está Séptimo, lo encontramos!

-¿En serio?-Dijo tomándola por su prenda y acercándola a su cara.-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ... mira, eh, escucha.-Dijo con un tono sarcástico.-Tu ya sabes, querida, je je, no me gusta que me mientan.-Dijo para luego mostrar una cara de enojo, y su cabello comenzó a flamear como fuego.-Porque SI ME MIENTEN ...

-¡Es verdad, lo juro en su nombre, Kanon, dios del placer, los engaños y del fuego!-Dijo Cassandra.-Percibí su esencia por las montañas rocosas, hacia la costa este.

Kanon entonces la dejó caer trasero abajo, para pasar su mano por su barbilla.

-Mmmhh, bien, creeré lo que dices, mi sierva.-Dijo el Dios.-La próxima noche de Luna sangrienta saldremos con mi legión hacia allá, y ya que mis filas son pocas, las agrandaré por las ciudades donde pasemos hasta llegar a ese lugar.

-Si, poderoso Kanon.-Dijo Cassandra.-Yo y Sandra guiaremos sus filas hacia donde están Séptimo y sus hermanos, aunque me sorprende que ya no estén sobre la Atlantida.-Murmuró.-Espera a que tu hermana regrese, pues ... no tengo que decirte como es un enfrentamiento entre dioses ... o si.

-No, señor.-Dijo ella.-Lo sé perfectamente.

-Esa es mi chica.-Dijo destapando una botella para luego sentarse en su trono mientras más de sus "siervas" se acostaban a sus pies.-Cuando llegue esa noche, ellos y yo arreglaremos cuentas pendientes, Puedes retirarte.

-Si, poderoso.


End file.
